First Blood
by jaimed1968
Summary: Miroku's first time, just not the way that he wanted it.


**Week 83 Virgin  
**

**Title: First Blood**

**Author: Jaimed1968 aka Dusty_evals LJ  
****Genre: angst****  
****Words:**** 833  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings:** None really… That is unless you have a thing against ugly creatures with a bad case of halitosis. As with all fan-fics… I do not own the character Miroku, just the evil plot that he wound up in.

**Summary: **Miroku's first…

Sweat poured down his face as he ran through the misty darkness, his heart in his throat as he stumbled along the rocky path. His robes fluttered like flags around his body in the slight breeze, whipping and snapping as he ran. Beads dug into his hand as he clenched his hands into fists as he ran a grim reminder of his legacy.

Branches broke as a heavy being lumbered after the fleeing boy, his breath heavy and thick with a foul stench of death. Large yellow eyes glazed over with the lust of the hunt followed the back of the fleeing prey, grinning wickedly as he continued the chase.

The youth continued to run, only to realize too late that he'd ran straight into a horseshoe shaped canyon with a sheer sides and little brush to give any amount of decent cover. His breath coming in rushed, fast breaths, he turned toward the encroaching predator, eyes widening in fear as he took in the size of the monster. "Damn," he thought as he backed into the side of the canyon wall.

"It seems that you've run out of luck, dinner," the monster snorted, lifting a gnarled hand toward the canyon walls as he licked his grotesque lips.

Without taking his violet eyes from the creature that looked to have been human at one point in time, the youth replied somewhat self confidently, "No… this was my plan all along." Sweat continued to roll off his body in rivulets, running down his neck to soak the robes at his throat.

Taking a couple of tentative sniffs of the putrid air about him, the creature retorted, "You lie monk. Your body is telling me that your fresh, unfettered by the laws of your religion so you can't use your powers to hurt me." A wicked smile crossed the creature's lips, exposing the yellow, ragged smile of broken and jagged teeth.

Nearly ready to hurl from the stench of the creature, the young monk stood his ground. Yeah, he knew that he was literally screwed when it came to exorcizing the demon before him only because he was more interested in the favors of the exotic young women who frequented the temple where he had lived most of his life. But as to be without a weapon… that was something that he never wanted to do. Not after he saw what happened to his father when the Wind Tunnel took his life all those years ago.

He glanced to his right hand, making sure that the beads were wrapped tightly about his hand, blocking the power of the tunnel as it began to grow in its palm. Looking back toward the creature, he replied, "You got me there. Though I doubt that you'd find me as tasty as some other creatures here about. A good deer or maybe a wild boar will satisfy you more than a mere human." He continued to talk as his mind quickly came up and then rejected every option that he had to get out of there with his skin still attached.

A large belly laugh sounded from the grotesque creature, spraying more of the putrid stench of rotten and decaying flesh toward the young monk. "You talk a good game, though they are not nearly as satisfying as the young human flesh. The meat is just tender enough for my rotten teeth to tear into, the bones not too hard so that I can crack them and suck the marrow as I wash down my meal with a gruel made from the entrails… mopping up the last of the bits and pieces with a slice of liver." His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he thought of his meal of human flesh, savoring the tastes as he relived his last meal.

Seeing that he had no other choice, the young monk moved his right hand toward his left, grabbing the beads that trapped the Wind Tunnel. Looking toward the creature once more, his eyes hardening as his decision became firm, he called out, "I give you one last chance creature, to leave before you get hurt!"

Pulled from his memory, the creature roared once more in laughter, finding the little human male rather funny as he threatened harm upon his being. "You and what army?" he roared as he moved closer toward his meal.

"Wind Tunnel!" the young monk roared as he unwrapped his hand, allowing the black hole in the palm of his right to suck in everything around him. Fear entered the creatures yellow eyes as he stared into the ominous black hole, being pulled in deeper into the event horizon. With a strangled scream it was over and Miroku rewrapped his hand.

"That was not how I wanted my first time to be," he thought sadly as he moved back toward his camp with Mushin. "I'd wanted my first kill to be from my powers not because of the curse upon my family."


End file.
